


The Wonder of Myths

by Axelex12



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Diana (Wonder Woman), Bathroom Sex, F/M, Guards, Lemon, Museums, Older Woman/Younger Man, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Top Diana (Wonder Woman), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Wonder Woman / Nightwing night shift Encounter one-shot
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 5





	The Wonder of Myths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aguna91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/gifts), [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



Dick Grayson (aka Nightwing) was working a night job as a security guard at this large museum, when in walked his Justice League coleague, friend and  
teacher Diana Prince but the rest of the world knew her as Wonder Woman. She gave him a warm  
greeting and went on her way into the party to mingle with the other patrons; they were unveiling some Greek Mythology exhibit. About an hour later I was walking around one of the top floors of the museum Grayson felt heard a familiar voice call out his name. “So this what my darling does when he’s not sulking around in that colorful tight costume beating the life out of muggers, robbers and rapists.” Dick Grayson managed a half smile and then said “You know you shouldn’t be up here right?” she giggled and then moved along side him and said she liked being a little naughty sometimes. 

That’s when she spotted the sign that lead to the planetarium and took off in that direction; he followed her and soon found myself in her warm embrace. “Diana what are you doing?” She put him up against the door of the unlocked bathroom and walked him inside. “No more words now give Wonder Woman a nice big kiss.” Her kiss was passionate deep, lustful all the things he tried his best to hide from her. She got rid of Grayson's work clothes quickly and soon found his nude form very tempting in her eyes. Her legs wrapped around his waist locking him into her embrace, he kissed her again as he sunk his large man hood into her sex. 

“Sweet Hera yes give me that big beautiful cock.” Once he got a rhythm going Diana’s small moans soon became loud joyful cries. “Yes that’s it baby fuck this wonder pussy fuck it.” Richard Grayson chuckled at her reference to her sex but he just kissed her deeper and deeper. “Hey I should be heading back or else the guys are going to worry about me, I have about another two hours of work then I’ll call you.” Diana nodded begrudgingly and got herself to look her wonderful fabulous self. 

He walked her back down to where the party was going on but before she let me continue on with my job she walked him in the direction of the celebration when boss called out his name “Hey Dick where do you think you’re going?” Diana smiled turned around and spoke to him the way a queen would address a subject. “I’m actually going to be taking Mr. Davis for most of the night so if it’s alright with you he’ll be clocking out early?” 

His boss looked so bewildered by what just happened but he nodded and let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
